


Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Kinkalot, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is a spy specializing in corporate espionage living all his James Bond fantasies. Merlin Emrys is a hot nerd that is messing up Arthur's current mission royally. Written for Kinkalot Challenge 4: Magic Made Them Do It.





	Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my husband who gave me the idea when nothing else was coming to me!
> 
> The original version of this fic clocked in at 1600 words and I had to cull that down to 1000 and it killed my soul, so to soothe myself I added 1000 words and feel much better about this version. I hope you like it as well!!

Sometimes Arthur felt he was born for corporate espionage. It allowed him to live out all his childhood James Bond fantasies, what with the breaking and entering, the social engineering to get intel, and sometimes getting to dress to the nines in a tux and seduce people—usually women to his chagrin, considering he had his big gay awakening at the tender age of 14. But one does what one must in His Majesty’s Secret Service (and he was going to keep calling it that, no matter how much Gwaine in Legal laughed at him when he said it). And if sometimes he lucked into landing an assignment where he got to seduce and sleep with a handsome bloke, whether or not it was actually part of the job he was on, well then all the better.

Other times, Arthur wanted to tear his hair out and move to Angola to become a farmer. Never mind that he didn’t speak Portuguese and would stick out like a sore thumb with his sunshine-blond hair and fair complexion. Not to mention he didn’t know the first thing about farming. Those times were always the ones when things went wrong; when a target cottoned on to his game, when the intel was less credible than they had been led to believe, when he was stuck following a target to some backwater hellhole that didn’t have potable tap water. Especially in the in-between times when all Arthur could do was wait and hope for a break. The worst, though, was when someone interfered with his success.

His latest assignment was to get close to the beautiful Gwen Smith, daughter of Tom Smith the internationally-acclaimed nanotech scientist. Rumor had it that he was close to a breakthrough on something big, big enough to get the attention of the head of Camelot Corp. Arthur didn’t know specifics about what exactly it was that Smith was working on, but that wasn’t really his job. His job was to ingratiate himself to Gwen in order to put himself in a position to… _procure_ the tech specs. Whether hard copy or high-res photograph didn’t matter, as long as it was something the techies in the lab back at headquarters could read.

The first step of that was to get himself an introduction to Gwen, who was on holiday in Monaco. It was going swimmingly, if Arthur said so himself. He was currently holed up in the bar of a swanky hotel casino sipping at a vodka martini—shaken, not stirred of course (and wasn’t his inner child in apoplectic ecstasy over _that_)—wondering if he had time to go try a hand or two of baccarat before Gwen made an appearance, just to make the fantasy complete. It turned out he didn’t, as he saw Gwen sweep through the doors of the casino, arm in arm with her best friend Morgana LeFay. Arthur toyed with the rim of his martini glass, frowning. He knew that Gwen hadn’t come to Monaco alone, that she was with Morgana, her older brother Elyan, and a handful of other close friends. It just meant that things got a bit trickier, especially since based on the recon file Arthur had read cover to cover more times than he could count on the flight over, it seemed she and Morgana were almost never seen far from the other. If Arthur didn’t know better based on reports of Gwen’s previous relationships, he would have assumed that she and Morgana were lovers.

No matter, though. Arthur was used to isolating his target in order to smooth talk his way into their good graces. He was certain that he could slide in, buy her a drink, and whisk her away to sweep her off her feet before Morgana even realized she was gone. Especially if the new toy that Dr. Gaius in Research and Development had given him was all it was cracked up to be.

To help facilitate the meeting, Arthur was given a vial of something that he was pretty sure was supposed to make Gwen fall in lust with him at first sight, and a pen-sized ballistic propulsion delivery system—that is to say, a dart gun sans darts. All Arthur had to do was point the business end at Gwen and push a button, and the contents of the vial would be delivered. Gwen would allegedly be compelled to be close to Arthur, and Arthur wouldn’t have to spend as much time getting in with her as he would have if he was doing it the old fashioned way. He didn’t know how it worked, but what mattered wasn’t the hows or whys, what mattered to him was that it actually did what it was supposed to.

Rather than approaching her immediately, Arthur sat back and observed. He knew everything there was to know about Gwen that was available in public records, but there was something to be said about some good old fashioned recon work. He sipped his martini as he watched Gwen and her friends move from croupier to croupier, trying out the different games and losing money spectacularly with a smile. He saw Gwen’s brother bring her a drink, before rejoining the group that had gathered around the craps table, leaving Gwen and Morgana alone to wander. Arthur was about to figure out a way to manufacture an opening for himself, when he saw Morgana lean against Gwen, her hand on the small of Gwen’s back, whispering something to her before she left the room completely leaving Gwen by herself. Without wasting time, Arthur motioned to the bartender to bring him a fresh drink, “and one of whatever the beautiful lady over there is drinking.”

The bartender gave him a look Arthur recognized, the bartender was sizing him up and deciding whether he was going to be a nuisance to one of their rich guests. It didn’t bother him much, he had been on the receiving end of that look many times and it had come to nothing. When the bartender was apparently satisfied with what he saw, he gave a very dismissive shrug and moved to prepare the drinks. Arthur chanced a quick glance into the mirror behind the bar, checking his teeth to see if there was anything stuck in them, before swiveling around in his chair and fixing his gaze on Gwen.

He had slipped the dart gun out of the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket, pointed and ready to go, and had hit the button to deploy the lust serum, when his line of sight to Gwen was obscured just long enough that he missed the shot. In dismay, he looked at who he had hit instead, meeting a pair of vaguely familiar blue eyes that looked horrorstruck.

Unblinking, the two of them stared at each other, Arthur taking in the rigid tenseness of the bloke’s shoulders, the impossible length of his slim legs, and the way the hipster-looking thick black frames of his glasses made him look less cool and more like the nerdiest stereotype he’d ever seen. He was wearing the cheapest tux Arthur had ever clapped eyes on, and could imagine how itchy the cheap fabric must have felt. After a beat passed with neither of them moving, the lanky bloke stalked over and grabbed his arm with a surprisingly firm grip, dragging Arthur out of the bar and Arthur started wondering if flights to Angola were very expensive. As he let himself get dragged out, he saw the very confused bartender watching them leave, completed drinks in hand. Arthur shot him an apologetic grin as they turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.

“You idiot!” the bloke said once he had ensconced them in the cloakroom. Finally it clicked for Arthur where he’d seen him before, why he seemed so familiar.

“You… you’re that nerd from R&D!” That incredibly fit nerd that Arthur had been fantasizing about in situations pretty similar to the predicament they were in, actually.

“Rude. The name’s Merlin Emrys,” hot nerd said, batting away the finger Arthur had pointed at him accusingly. “And you’re that cabbagehead spy that can’t aim to save his life.” Arthur spluttered, not sure whether he was more offended at the ridiculous insult or at the implication of ineptitude.

“What’s a lab monkey like you doing out in the field? I don’t need a babysitter. Do your handlers know you’ve been let out of your cage?” He crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to stare at Merlin’s elegant hands, which had slipped toward his waist and were fidgeting much too close to his crotch for Arthur’s peace of mind.

“I’m not babysitting _you_, asshole. I’m babysitting the serum. And a bloody good thing I did, too. Imagine if you’d hit someone else!” Merlin’s voice was tight and breathy, and Arthur watched with fascinated horror as Merlin pressed the heel of his hand against his rapidly-hardening cock.

“I only missed because you got in the way,” he said, faint. Merlin caught Arthur’s gaze, and blushed even as he grinned wickedly while opening the button of his trousers to free his cock.

“You missed because you weren’t paying attention and your timing was off,” he said, and Arthur didn’t even care that his professionalism was being called into question. All he wanted was to get his lips around Merlin’s thick cock. His mouth watered at the thought.

“What the fuck even is that stuff?” Arthur asked, sounding even to himself as though he were distracted.

“It’s… magic.” Merlin wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave it a slow, languid stroke. Arthur felt his breath catch, before the words registered and he gave Merlin an indignant look.

“Hah hah, very funny. As thick as you think I am, I think I can handle a bit of technobabble. What is it really?” He couldn’t decide what he wanted more, an answer to his question or to keep watching Merlin bringing himself off. His eyes darted between Merlin’s face and his cock, and he let his tongue slip out to wet his lower lip, grinning when Merlin’s movements faltered for a moment.

“Magic.” Merlin repeated himself firmly and Arthur couldn’t detect any hit of a joke or tease in his answer. He blinked, not sure what to make of it. On one hand he really wanted to see what Merlin could do with that cock of his. On the other, he couldn’t let that answer lie without question.

“You’re shitting me. Magic isn’t real!”

“I’m being serious, and magic is very real.” Merlin sounded remarkably steady despite his hand continuing to stroke along his cock, and Arthur’s eyes followed his movements with intent. Merlin was teasing himself, his fingertips tracing over the thick length of it between firm jerks that made his breath stutter. “It’s hard to explain, but basically I found a way to condense my magic into a serum that can do various things. You got issued a capsule of ‘seduction’ which heightens arousal in the target. Didn’t Gaius explain this to you?”

“He might have?” Gaius probably did, but Arthur had definitely tuned him out when the explanation was being given, wanting to start his adventure as soon as he could. He had so many questions, the first being that _Merlin had magic?!_ but it would have to wait until Arthur had more presence of mind to ask. Like when he wasn’t watching his workplace fantasy wanking in front of him in a cloakroom in a casino in Monaco. Arthur felt his own cock throb with an insistent need to be touched.

“You weren’t paying attention.” It was a statement, not a question, and Arthur resented it.

“To be fair, Gaius talks a lot,” he muttered, brightening somewhat when Merlin huffed a laugh.

“Tell me about it…” Arthur almost didn’t hear Merlin’s sotto voce reply, and bit off a laugh when it registered what he’d said. His eyes roamed Merlin’s face, wondering what he would do if Arthur pushed his hand away to wrap his own around his straining cock, whether the touch would be welcomed. As if reading his thoughts Merlin bit his lip, reaching forward to snatch Arthur’s wrist and draw it forward to press it between his legs.

Arthur made a soft noise as his fingers slipped along the velvety heat of Merlin’s shaft, and Merlin echoed with a strangled moan. He ground the heel of his other hand against his own rock-hard erection through his trousers, a string of profanities running through his mind as he made a loose fist to let Merlin fuck into his hand. Merlin brought a hand up to drape over Arthur’s shoulder, fisting his hair and pulling in a way that was just shy of painful. It was the most intense handjob Arthur had ever given, and somehow despite everything was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced.

The lingering scent of women's perfume and men's cologne wafting from the hanging coats surrounded them as Merlin’s hips pistoned forward with each smooth movement of Arthur’s hand. The fingers in his hair tightened as Merlin panted a mostly-incoherent warning that he was about to come. Arthur tightened the ring of his fingers and jerked him faster, urging him toward his climax. When Merlin finally spilled his release over Arthur’s knuckles and down the front of his tuxedo, he felt himself painting the inside of his underwear with his own hot come, too breathless to care that he had climaxed from just grinding against his own palm.

“I have a question," Arthur asked as they both came down from the post-orgasmic high. "If it’s made from your magic, then why the fuck did it affect you? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, immune or something?” He looked around for something to wipe his hand off on, before settling on pulling his shirttails from his trousers. It would have been supremely rude to wipe spunk on a perfect stranger’s coat, after all. And his clothing was already beyond saving.

“If I knew that I’d be able to counteract it, you clotpole. I’ll have to run some tests when I get back to London.” Merlin ran a hand through his hair to try and straighten it, and Arthur didn’t bother telling him that it was a lost cause.

“Only you could think about work when you’re like… that,” he said, waving a hand vaguely in Merlin’s direction to indicate his general state of aroused disarray.

“Well, I can tell you that you’re going to be part of the experiments. And from what I’m imagining will be involved, they’ll be pretty pleasurable.” Merlin’s eyes roved over Arthur in a way he could feel down to his bones, and he shivered in anticipation.

“Oh.”

“Yes. So you should probably get back to seducing your target so you can get on that as soon as you can, yeah?” Merlin made to shove past Arthur, but before he could leave the cloakroom Arthur grabbed the crook of his elbow.

“Miss Smith can wait until tomorrow, I think. Want to come back to my room and see how long this stuff takes to wear off fully?” The fact that Merlin was still hard even after having already come hadn’t escaped Arthur's notice, and he wasn’t quite ready to let him run off just yet.

“That does sound like a worthy experiment,” he answered after a moment of consideration, a wicked grin splitting his face. Arthur’s own grin answered, and together the two of them headed toward the bank of lifts arm in arm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Quartermaster Who Loved Him (The Bondverse Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134391) by [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty)


End file.
